1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic system, and more particularly to a method of decreasing power consumption of an electronic system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A mobile device is a small computing device, typically small enough to be handheld and including a display screen. A mobile device has an operating system and can run various types of application software, known as apps. Examples of mobile devices include smart phones, tablets, and a smart watches, etc.
Since a mobile device operates using a battery, it is important to decrease power consumption of the mobile device.
Therefore, a method of decreasing power consumption of a mobile device is required.